A Dream Come True
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: Bolt has gone through tough times and wants something better out of life. He wants to give up his life as a dog so he can be human.
1. Prelude

**I have had this dream about Bolt and Penny, and have decided to write about it. I shall not give out the full story details in a summary, but I can tell you this; Bolt wants to become a human to see how life would be like, but like other wishes he knows that it might not come true. Or will it?**

**Bolts wish**

**Prelude:**

**Tough Times**

Everyone has run through tough times in life. Whether it be a loved one dying or a friends family member dying. Now a days people will always run into a problem that will effect their emotions and their lives. Some people pull through while others choose a path that is the wrong path; one that requires the person to make a rash decision that once done cannot be undone. Others choose to wish for something better to happen. Not everyone knows that Bolts life isn't perfect, and in fact he has made a decision that would change his life forever.


	2. Nearly the End

**Chapter 1:**

**Nearly the End**

"Penny." Bolt said. "Wait up." He added.

"What do you want Bolt?"Penny asked questioned angrily.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry for ruining this for you." Bolt replied.

"Look!" Penny yelled.

A/N: **Wait just a second! I have to restart my story for it seems you have shown up a bit late. Let's go back way before this fight, back to the beginning.**

**Back to the story:**

It was a cold afternoon and Bolt sat on the hill that he did every night to watch as the sun set and the moon rise. Bolt was up on the hill alone. Mittens and Rhino were adopted weeks ago by a what seemed to be a nice family, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were doing as of now.

'Damn, I thought that I wouldn't miss them.' Bolt thought as he readied himself for the howl he made on a daily basis.

The howl wasn't perfect but it was good enough for him. In fact Mittens would constantly complain about it. "It's to shrilly." She would say while trying to cover her ears. Bolt just laughed at this thought. He always would reply to her compliment with another complimentary howl.

Bolt sighed. "I miss the good ole times."

Hours passed by and before he knew it Penny was calling his name to come home. Before he turned to hear home he saw a shooting star. Bolt always seen these things in movies that Penny used to watch when she was younger. They would always made a wish and it came true but Bolt knew that wishes weren't real.

"If only wishes really did come true." He said before turning and running to his house.

For Bolt eating dinner wasn't a problem, but for some reason he just couldn't eat. He was to busy listening to Penny and her mothers conversation.

"Penny, they are probably no longer alive." Her mother said.

"We have to find Bolt's parents. Don't you wonder what it would be like living your life and never getting to know your parent?" Penny asked.

"I know what you mean Penny. It's just…" Penny's mom asked.

"What?" Penny asked. "You don't think that it would be worth it?" Penny said jumping to conclusions. Penny stood up from the table and stormed out of the dining room.

"That's not what I meant!" her mom yelled after her.

Bolt watched as Penny's mom put her head in her hands.

"God it's so hard to take care of a teenage girl." She said.

'Penny does have a point though.' Bolt thought.

Penny's mom looked at him as if she heard him. "I'm sorry but it would be to hard. I mean we don't even know what they look like." She said.

Bolt shook his head in disappointment.

"What?" Penny's mom asked.

Bolt just starred at her for a while before sho got up and took all the dishes to the kitchen, then she headed upstairs.

Bolt looked at his food and his stomach started doing cartwheels. He then decided to follow her. As he was about to go into Penny's room, Penny's mom shut the door.

"How dare she." He yelped.

He put his left ear against the door to listen in.

"Mom I just feel bad. Bolt has never seen his parents." He heard Penny say.

"You think we should do something about it?" Penny's mom asked.

It was getting harder for Bolt to listen. It was like they were whispering.

"Thanks mom!" Penny said happily.

When her mom opened the door Bolt fell inward onto his face.

"Sorry Bolt." Penny's mom said as she walked out and disappeared down the hall.

"Come on boy time to go to bed." Penny said.

Bolt listened and got up onto the bed with Penny. He laid down and became comfortable. Then he slowly fell asleep.


	3. Looking for Mom and Dad

**Chapter 2: Looking for Mom and Dad**

The morning sun woke Bolt as it shone through the window. As always this was how he started his day.

"Yes I see it's time to get up." Bolt yawned. Slowly he stood up trying to not wake Penny. Before he jumped off the bed he stretched and looked at Penny to make sure she was still asleep.

"She looks beautiful." He couldn't help saying. It amazed him on what humans could sleep through.

He jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, and as he exited the room he envied humans. 'I wish I could sleep like that.' He thought as he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Good morning Bolt." Penny's mom said startling him. Bolt jumped and turned to face her breathing heavily.

"Sorry buddy." She said before bending down to rub behind his ears. Bolt accepted the apology and sat down, and when his breathing slowed Penny's mom stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on." Bolt whimpered.

Penny's mom turned to look at him. "I got stuff to do." She said. Bolt watched as she turned once more towards the kitchen

'She scares me.' Bolt thought. 'It's like she can understand me. Oh well I guess it's time for breakfast.'

Looking into his bowl was like looking into a dark hole.

'How could it be empty?' he asked himself.

He looked around to make sure no one was around, and when the coast was clear he trotted over to the kitchen sink and nudged the cupboard door open with his nose.

"Jackpot!" he barked loudly before pulling the whole bag of dog food out of the cabinet. As the bag hit the ground the opening fell towards the floor spilling the dog food all over the floor.

Before he had a chance to dig in he heard someone coming. Quickly he ran under the nearby kitchen table and tucked his tail between his legs. He knew he was in trouble.

"BOLT!" Penny's mom yelled angrily. "Bad dog."

Bolt stared in discontent as she cleaned up the dog food and put it on the counter.

"What did he do?" Penny asked groggily, her mom must have woken her up.

"He got into the dog food!" her mom yelled. "That's the second time this week."

Penny walked over to his dog bowl. "No wonder." Penny said. "His bowl is empty." She pointed out.

"Well then fill it up, and you need to teach him to stay out of the bag, and you also need to have more control over him." Penny's mom replied.

Bolt watched as Penny filled his bowl with food and fresh water. It took a while for him to come out to eat. Penny observed him as he ate.

"I think you scared him." Penny said.

"I think your right." Her mom replied.

Penny watched as Bolt finished eating, but she could tell that he was not happy. He had his tail between his legs, and his head hung low.

"Cheer up boy." Penny said as she tried to approach him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, and he turned and darted into the living room. Penny laughed as she watched him run behind the couch.

"Now you got him thinking that he is in trouble." Penny accused.

"He will come out when we go to that special place you want to go to." Penny's mom replied.

"That's right." Penny said. "When are we going?" she asked.

"Wait till I get done with the dishes, and while I'm doing that you should change out of your pajamas and into real clothes." Her mom answered.

"Oh yea mom." Penny said.

"Yea?" her mom replied.

"Thanks and I love you." Penny said before running around the corner and up the stairs.

Bolt was still cowering behind the couch when Penny came back down. She slowly crept towards the couch. She watched as Bolt peeked his head around the couch and then it disappeared back behind it. Penny couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"Come on buddy." She said sweetly. "You're not in trouble." She added. When she reached the couch Bolt looked once more around the corner, and once more he retreated back behind the couch. Penny who was kneeling on the couch looked down the small crack and smiled.

"I see you." She said.

Bolt looked up at her and started to wag his tail.

'What could she possibly want?' he asked himself.

"Let's go outside and you can do your business while I get the car ready." Penny said.

"Wahoo!" Bolt barked. 'A car ride.' He thought as he ran out from behind his safe haven, and he ran towards the door. When Penny got to the door he jumped up franticly over and over again.

"Calm down. Penny laughed. When she reached for the door knob Bolt pressed his nose against the opening of the door. Penny knew he was ready to run, so she waited till he looked at her, and then she opened the door. She watched as he took off down to the end of the property line and back, and as he started sniffing she began putting blankets in the back of the car. When she turned around Bolt was sitter there.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Bolt answered with a single bark and a few wags of his tail.

"Alright wags. I'll go get my mom." Penny said.

Bolt's head and ears dropped. 'Wags.' He though. "Mittens always called me wags." He whimpered. 'I do miss them.' He thought as tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Bolt come on get in." Penny said.

"Let's go." Her mom said impatiently.

Bolt shook his head free of the old memories. 'Pull it together.' He thought before jumping into the backseat. After the car started Penny put his window down, and as usual he stuck his head out. They started driving and Bolt didn't know where they were going, but he like surprises.

Pulling up beside the destination; Penny looked in to back seat only to find that Bolt had fallen asleep.

"Aww mom look." Penny said. Her mom turned and looked at him.

"Isn't that sweet, but it's time for him to get up." She said.

Penny shook Bolt until he woke up. He sat up and looked out the window. He recognized this place and he knew he didn't enjoy it.

"Man am I in trouble." He whimpered as he sunk below the edge of the window.


	4. The Emergency!

**Chapter 3: The Emergency!**

Bolt liked car rides, and surprises, but so far this particular surprise wasn't a good one.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Penny's mom asked. "He doesn't look so good." She added.

"Yea once he finds out why we are here he'll feel better." Penny answered.

Both humans got out of the car and Bolt slumped to the floor. Penny opened his door and grabbed his collar to find were the ring was for the leash.

"Ah there it is." She said twisting the collar so she could hook the leash up. "Come on Bolt." She said pulling on the leash, but he wouldn't move. Penny looked at him. "Come on." She demanded, and slowly paw after paw; Bolt stepped out of the car, and onto the cold deserted sidewalk.

He looked up at the building that was towering over them. Memories started flooding his head. 'I have saved Mittens from one of these places.' He thought. He turned his head towards the window were there was gold lettering. 'Silverlake Animal Rescue.' He though.

"I've been here before, but I can't remember when." He barked.

Once again he felt the tug on his collar which meant that it was time to get closer. 'What are we doing here?' he asked himself. He looked up at Penny and she smiled back at him. As they reared the door he panicked.

Entering the building to cause a bell to go off which made Bolt jump. He turned just in time to watch the door behind them close. "Great my only escape blocked." He whimpered.

Then something caught his attention; the smells in this place were of other animals. Now he difinatly knew he was here before. Slowly and carefully he slipped his collar, and started walking around. He saw many things but no animals.

"Excuse me." Someone in the store said. "You're dog has to be on a leash." The voice said again.

Bolt looked around and spotted a guy behind some boxes near the counter.

"Sorry about that." Penny said as she approached Bolt.

Bolt waited till Penny turned her head before he tried to slip out of it again. 'Pfft.' He thought. 'I did it once and I can do it again.'

When he tried to slip his collar he failed. 'Dang it's too tight.' The only thing to do now was wait to see what treacherous thing will happen.

Penny's mom spoke. "We had a question."

The man came out behind out from behind the boxes.

"Thomas?" Penny asked blushing. During school Thomas and she became great friends.

"Hey Penny!" Thomas said.

"I didn't know that you worked here." Penny said.

"It's just a volunteer job until I can get a better job." He replied. "May I say you look great today." He added.

Penny's cheeks started to turn red. "Don't I always?"

"You two know each other?" Her mom asked.

"Yea we go to school together." Penny said not taking her eyes off of him.

"I thought you were moving." Penny said.

"I couldn't leave yet." He replied. "My mom ended up getting sick so I decided that I would stick around and help her out with the bills and such." He explained.

Bolt studied this guy closely. He knew Penny was five foot eight inches and Thomas looked as though he was at least 3 or four inches taller. With years of practice he was able to tell colors by the way it was tinted in bright light. His hair color shined in the light of the store, so he knew it had to be between blonde and a dark blonde hair color. Bolt tried to get a good look at his eyes but only now and then would Thomas look in his direction. He thought he seen what looked like a light color. Blue maybe green eyes.

"So what can I get do for you guys today?" He asked.

"Years ago we bought this white American Sheppard from this store, and we wanted to know if his parents were still here." Penny's mom requested.

"Okay if you'll just follow me to the computer and I can look in our files for his parents." Thomas said.

Penny and her mom walked over to the counter. Bolt gladly followed.

"I get to meet my mom and dad!" he yipped.

As the computer turned on Penny's mom's phone went off.

"Excuse me." She said as she ran for the door.

"Okay I found it." Thomas said. "Would you like a printout?" he asked.

"Sure." Penny said.

"That will be five bucks." He said.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting the money out." Penny replied.

"I got this." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Penny said returning his smile.

Seconds later she was handed a lot of papers, but before she could read them her mom busted through the door.

"Let's go Penny." She said.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"It's Mittens. Something is wrong with her." Her mom said.

Quickly they ran towards the car. Penny pushed Bolt in and then slammed to door shut. Bolt yipped as a searing hot pain shot up his tail. Penny opened the door and pushed his tail in with him.

"Sorry." She said before slamming the door once more.

Before she closed her door, her mom was already driving. 'I hope mittens is okay.' Bolt thought as he nursed his sensitive tail.

**A thanks goes out to my best friend and all my readers. My best friend starred in this chapter. Thanks for reading this story guys.**


	5. Where is Mittens

**Chapter 4:**

**Where is Mittens?**

"What's that?" Penny's mom asked.

"This is the information about Bolt's parents. Penny said.

"What do they say?" her mom asked.

"I don't know mom I didn't have the chance to read them." Penny complained.

"Well get to it!" her mom yelled. "And don't use that tone with me young lady."

"And you concentrate on driving!" Penny yelled back.

In the backseat Bolt shook his head. 'Humans and their problems.' As Penny started reading the papers his ears perked up.

"It says that his parents were still around when the pups were born." Penny said.

"And?" her mom asked.

"Hold on." Penny growled. "It also said that his father which was named Michael was put down because he was over protective of the puppies." She continued. She looked back at Bolt. "Don't worry there is still hope buddy." She said. She hoped that this was true, that there was still hope for Bolt's mom to still be around. As she continued to read on, the hope seemed to disappear. "Shortly after the pups were taken their mother named Sasha stopped eating and died of starvation. They think that her death was caused from anxiety, or the fact that she knew that she wouldn't see her pups again." Penny breathed out. Bolt whimpered and Penny flinched. She knew what it was like to never meet one parent but to lose both. She could feel his pain as he sunk down, ears hanging and his tail no longer wagging with excitement.

"Boy he is having a bad day." Penny's mom said.

"Only it might get worse." Penny replied.

"Well hope for a little bit of good news." Her mom said.

From then on the rest of the ride was silent. With nothing else to be said, Bolt decided to just listen to the sleek black tires traverse over the pavement. After a while the smooth sound turned into a rough sound. Bolt jumped up onto the seat to look out of the car window. 'Just a gravel road.' He though.

As soon as Penny opened the door Bolt launched out of the car and onto farm land. He didn't know where he was going but he did know that he had to find Mittens. Within a few minutes he ran into one of his old friends Rhino.

"BOLT!" Rhino squeaked with joy.

"No time to talk. Where is Mittens?" Bolt asked.

With sadness in his voice Rhino answered. "She… She…"

"She what? Tell me now!" Bolt demanded.

"No, it would be better if I showed you." Rhino said with eyes big and filling with tears. He turned and slowly made his way to the house, and when Bolt started to follow. He was quickly becoming extremely impatient. "Can you move any faster?" Bolt asked anxiously.

"My legs are smaller than yours." The hamster replied.

"Where is she I'll go see her and you can meet up with me." Bolt question.

Rhino stopped and turned to look at Bolt. "She is in the living room. Right as you go through the doggie door take a right down the hall, and the living room is the last door on your left." He said.

Just as Bolt began to walk past Rhino he stopped, and looked back. Rhino was taking off his collar. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're going to need this to get through the door. It locks until this or Mittens collar comes near the door. Just leave it outside so I can get in." Rhino said handing the circular key to Bolt. Bolt took the collar in his teeth and turned around to continue up the stairs towards the front door of the house that held his friend. Unknown what was going on thoughts began to flood his mind. One that constantly popped up into his head was "Is she alright?" As he approached the door he heard a click.

Quickly he ran through the door, and took a right. 'Almost there, hold on Mittens.' He thought. He saw the light light coming from the living room doorway. He neared the door and peaked his head around the corner. There was too many people in the room to see what they were all gathering around.

He started scanning the room for danger and his friend. He saw someone make their way through the crowd, it was Penny. As she was approaching him he notice tears in her eyes. She knelt down and hugged him.

"What's wrong Penny?" Bolt whimpered.

"She's dying Bolt." She cried as though she understood him.

'What?' Bolt though. He tried to pull his self out of her hug but she pulled him closer. "Let go!" he barked. Slowly Penny let go and looked Bolt in the eyes.

"Sorry buddy." Penny said before he took off though the crowd of people slowly making his way towards Mittens. He could see where she was laying down. Quickly walking through the last couple of people, and he took a look at the mess that lay before him. Mittens no longer looked like herself. Fur was falling out and she was larger than what he remembered, and she was still breathing.

"Mittens." He said softly. "Mittens, come on get up." He said. He brought his nose close to her and nudged her trying to get her to move

"Bolt stop that." Someone in the crowd said.

Bolt looked back at the crowd to see who had spoken.

"Wags?' Mittens asked weakly.

"Mittens." Bolt said happily.

"I don't have much time Bolt." She said.

"Why are you dying? I meant what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing just old age." Mittens answered.

"But you can't die. You're not that old." Bolt said with sadness in his voice.

"Bolt I'm twelve years old. It's my time don't worry." She said before turning in her bed to look at him.

"You have to live on." Bolt cried.

"But I can't and you know it. I'm too weak to move on in this life." She replied.

"Don't say that you're not weak, and you can prove that. Prove that you can still live." Bolt encouraged.

"I wish I could, but I just can't." Mittens said.

"Come on Mittens." Bolt said again. Nudging her. After he nudged her someone grabbed him. "Hey let go!" Bolt barked. He turne3d his head to look at the attacker. It was Penny.

"Bolt you can't do that, and we have to leave." Penny said struggling to keep ahold of Bolt as he fought hard to get out of her grasp. She turned and started walking out of the filled room.

"MITTENS!" Barked Bolt. The whole way out the door he barked for his best friend's life. "Stay alive Mittens I know you can." Was the last thing he said before the house door closed. By the time they reached the car Bolt had broken down, and his emotions began to pour out, and thus brought out the tears.

"Don't worry Bolt." Penny's mom said before starting up the car and driving away from his two best friends, all in which one was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	6. The Wish

**Chapter 5: The Wish**

As soon as they got home Bolt took off towards his safe haven out at the top of the hill.

"Bolt!" Penny yelled. "Come on go…" was all she could say before her mother spoke.

"Let him have some time alone." She said. Bolt heard Penny yell, but he decided to do what he wanted to do. He needed to be alone, and think things over.

'First things first.' Bolt thought as he neared the top of the hill. "My parents are they really dead?" he exhaled. "How could that be?" Thoughts just kept filling his head, and they were mostly about Mittens, but thinki8ng about her brought back great memories that brought pain with them. A great friend almost lost to the world, but a great friend that would not be lost to him. Bolt started to think of humans and their lives. 'It's not fair.' He thought. 'The way they can be brought out of death by going to a place called a hospital, and Mittens had no chance of living. Hospitals' don't take animals.' He continued to think more. He stopped pacing and sat down to look up at the sky. 'It's beautiful tonight.' He thought. 'I wish Mittens were3 her to see this.' A little later he saw a star not just any star but a shooting star. Bolt closed his eyes and made his wish. Knowing that it will most likely no come true. After he made his wish he began to think of the great things he still had. Penny, and Rhino. A smile crept onto his face, and tears began to fall off of his muzzle. His life would never be the same without his best friend. He thought as he walked down to the house.

When he reached the house it was quiet. There was no lights on which meant that everyone was asleep, and that also meant that there was no one to comfort him. He went into the house and jumped onto his persons bed. As he laid down he felt Penny put her arm around him.

"Good night boy." Penny said before drifting back to sleep. Bolt soon after joined her in the dream world.


	7. The New Bolt

**Chapter 6:**

**The New Bolt**

Bolt woke up to Penny screaming. "What is it Penny?" Bolt asked groggily.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I don't know who you are or where my dog is, and you're in my bed naked." Penny yelled.

"Wait you can understand me?" Bolt asked in confusion.

"Of course I can understand you. You're human." Penny replied.

"Human?" Bolt asked eyes wide open. He got up out of her bed and went to the nearby mirror. "Oh my god it worked." He said excitedly.

"Here put this on." Penny said handing him a pink bath robe. Just then someone knocked at the door. "Hurry up and hide somewhere you have a lot to explain." Penny whispered. "And put that thing on." She added. When the stranger went and hid Penny opened to door, and her mother stepped in.

"What was that screaming? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea I think so. It was just a bad dream." Penny replied.

"Alright, but where is Bolt?" her mom asked.

"I don't know." Penny said. "I think he went outside." She added.

"Alright, I just came to check on you." Her mom said.

"Yea mom I'm fine. No need to worry." Penny sighed.

"Okay. Breakfast is almost done." She said as she turned and shut the door.

Penny turned and started to look for the stranger. "Hey you can come out." She whispered.

Bolt popped his head out from behind the bed

"Now you can tell me who you are." She said.

"You don't recognize me?" Bolt asked.

"Why would I?" Penny asked.

"I have lived with you for years." He answered.

"I don't know you." Penny said again.

"You do. I'm your dog. I'm Bolt." He said.

"What?" Penny questioned. "You're not my dog. You're clearly human."

"I am and I can prove it." Bolt said.

"Alright then prove it." She said.

"I'll need a few things." He said.

"That is?"

"I'm going to need Mr. Carrot and for you to think back when we were still working in the show business." Bolt answered.

"Okay. Uh Mr. Carrot is under the bed, and what do you need me to remember?" Penny asked.

"In the trailer after the trip to the airport to catch the plane to Bolivia, I growled at the door. You thought I wanted food and after you poured the food as you turned you knocked down the cup. I turned and growled at the cup, and then went back to the door. You tried to tell me you were fine but I didn't believe you. So you tried to get my attention by throwing a ball, and then you brought5 out Mr. Carrot. He kind of got my attention but that didn't last long. The only real thing that took my eyes off that door was?" Bolt said.

"My phone vibrating." Penny recalled. "If you are really Bolt then how did you become human?" she asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but I made a wish on a shooting star, and it came true." Bolt replied.

Deciding on whether or not to trust him was hard for Penny. 'Wishing on a star is preposterous, but he knows what happened that day and he told it so clearly, but how am I going to keep him hidden.' She thought. She heard Bolt Mumble. "What did you said?" Penny asked.

"I said too bad that Mittens is dying and my parents are dead." Bolt said.

'Alright this has to be Bolt.' She thought. Penny looked him over. His hair was white with a streak of black here and there, and he was thin and tall. She didn't know his age but she guessed he was around her age. His eyes were amber just as they were when he was a dog. "Here is the thing though." Penny said. "You have no clothes and it don't look like you know how to put them on either." She laughed. "So the question remains; how do we get you to stay in the house?"

"Why do we need to worry about that?" Bolt asked.

"My mom." Penny explained.

"What about her?" Bolt asked.

Just then Penny's door opened and her mom stepped in. "Who is this!" she asked demandingly.

"Mom this is Bolt." Penny said trying to tell the truth.

Her mom laughed. "As in your dog?"

"Yes this is him." Penny replied.

"Don't joke around Penny." Her mom said.

"She is joking. I am a friend that has been living on the street down the road. My name is Bolt, but that has always been a nickname." Bolt lied. Penny turned and glared at him.

"It's nice to see that you're her friend and all but what are you doing here, and in her room NAKED?" she asked.

"You see I have no place to live and I need clothes, and it was cold and Penny offered me a place to stay, and I said yes." He said.

Penny's mom started to look between the two. "Penny can I have a word with you out in the hall?" she said motioning to the open door with her head.

Bolt watched as Penny and her mom left the room and closed the door.


	8. Starting life as a human

**Chapter 8:**

**Starting life as a human**

"Penny what is the meaning of this?" her mom asked.

"It's just a friend." Penny replied.

"It's someone that I don't know." Her mom said.

"You know him more than you think." Penny mumbled.

"How's that?"

"I tried telling you but you didn't listen. That person in there is Bolt. Why do you think I screamed this morning?" Penny asked.

"If it's who you say it is then I guess I'll have no choice but to believe you, but if this person does anything wrong he is out of here." Her mom said.

"So he can stay?" Penny questioned.

"Yes he can stay but we got to go out and you need to buy him clothes." Her mom sighed.

After listening to her mom mumble as she walked down the stairs, Penny turned and walked through her door. "Bolt you can stay, but you can't sleep in my room. You have to sleep on the couch downstairs." She said.

Bolt's face lit up with enjoyment. "Of course I could stay, why wouldn't I?" Bolt asked.

"My mom doesn't believe that you are actually my real dog, but she will figure it out sooner or later." Penny said.

"What are we going to do about these things called clothes?" Bolt asked.

"My mom said she will take me into town to go shopping for them." She answered.

"Can I go?" Bolt asked.

"Sorry buddy, but no you can't come. Not looking like that." Penny giggled.

"Awe." Bolt said starting to sit on her bed.

Penny walked over and put her hand on his soft shining white and black hair. "I'm going to the store bud. It's not like I'm leaving forever." She said.

"I don't want to lose you too." Bolt replied. Penny sat down beside him.

"You're not going to lose me. What makes you think you're going to lose me?" she asked.

"It's been happening a lot lately, and it's happened before." He replied. He got up and walked towards the window.

"Look Bolt." Penny said. "It's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it happen. So get that thought out of your head. Alright buddy?" Penny asked.

Bolt didn't answer instead he just continued to stare out of the window at nothing.

"Bolt answer me." Penny said. Once again no answer came from him. Penny finally gave up and walked out of her room.

Bolt sighed. "Penny I just need some time alone." He waited for an answerer but when nothing was said he turned and looked to where she was standing. 'She's gone already.' He thought as he turned and continued to stare out the window. It wasn't long before Bolt saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He slightly pressed his face against the glass to see who it was. "There leaving already?" Bolt thought aloud. He watched as the car rolled away towards town. When it went out of sight he walked down the stairs and went to his dog bed. He was a little big for it, but it was still comfortable. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bolt woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. Every time the door opened bolt would stare it down getting ready to attack anything that came through the door. He remembered two years ago when three people broke in and beat him within inches of death with a baseball bat, and then they had the nerve to take his daughter Phoenix. He could still feel pain every now and then from the bat, but the pain from losing his daughter was felt more than often.

With him being human he didn't know how to defend his self from intruders. At least when he was a dog he had sharp teeth, but these human teeth wouldn't hurt anyone. The sun was shining which cast two shadows through the doorway, and he could slightly hear bags rustling. Bolt was relieved when Penny walked through the door.

Surprised Penny dropped the bags on the ground spilling its content everywhere. "Whoa boy it's just me." She said. "No reason to be defensive." She added.

Without Bolt realizing he clenched his fist and put them in front of him. Realizing now what he did he quickly unclenched his fists and put them down. "Sorry, Instinct I guess." Bolt apologized.

"That's okay, but come help me with your clothes." She replied.

Bolt hurried up and ran out to the car. He still hadn't gotten used to walking on two legs so it seemed as though he was drunk. Penny watched as he tried to go down the steps. She laughed as he turned and gave her a goofy expression.

"How do I do this?" he asked.

Penny walked out to him and took his arm and put it around her neck, and she helped him down the steps and to the car.

"For you being skinny you sure are heavy." Penny grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bolt asked.

"You need to cut down on the kibble." Penny joked.

"You know if I still was a dog I would probably still be eating it three times a day, and by the way; why is it that I get the same kibble everyday? I mean it gets old eating the same thing." He said.

"I can't always buy more dog food. It cost money." Penny replied.

They finally reached the car and Bolt grabbed the last two bags of clothes, and they both walked back to the house. As soon as the front door closed Bolt walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched as penny picked up the clothes that she dropped.

"Well go ahead and take a look at you clothes." Penny said.

Bolt grabbed a random bag and took out a shirt.

"Now later you're going to have to try these on to see if they fit." Penny explained as she shoved the last shirt into the bag.

"Uhh Penny." Bolt said. "I see you put these on all the time. Are you sure they are for me?" he asked. Penny looked up and saw what he had. A package filled with lingerie. Penny blushed and quickly grabbed the package.

"No that's not for you. I got you boxers." She said quickly hiding the package. Bolt noticed how red her face was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea why?" she replied.

"Your face is red." He said.

"It's called blushing and it happens when you like someone or you do something embarrassing." Penny explained.

"It's funny." Bolt said.

"I'm going to check on dinner." She said. "You continue to look through those clothes." She added before hurrying out of the living room with the package.

'I wonder why she was embarrassed, I mean I have seen her naked before when she would get out of the shower, and then sometimes we took a shower together, but that was only cause I snuck in' Bolt thought.

"It's dinner time." Penny's mom yelled up the stairs. About three minutes past before the sound of footsteps coming down the steps. Penny was the first person to reach the kitchen table, and she was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" her mom asked.

"Bolt is." Penny replied.

"Well were he?" her mom questioned.

"He is coming down the stairs on his butt." Penny answered with a giggle.

Bolt walked through the kitchen doorway, and started to glare at Penny.

"What?" she asked.

"You cheated!" he could barely say without a smile creeping up onto his face.

"You look great." Penny's mom complimented Bolt. He was wearing a black American Eagle shirt with black shorts.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "Penny taught me how to dress."

"Have a seat." She said gesturing to the chair nearest Bolt.

He pulled it out and sat down. They said prayers before eating, and then the questions began. Not a single question was direction at Penny, but she listened, and observed Bolt as he flew through the questions. 'I wish I could answer my moms' questions like that.' Penny though. Penny didn't even know if what Bolt was saying was true or not.

After dinner (and the questions) it was time for bed. Penny and her mom went upstairs while Bolt headed to the couch. As the lights turned off Bolt thought to himself. 'This is going to be a great life.' He lay there thinking about what could go wrong. Slowly sleep crept up on him making the colors of the world fade into darkness.


	9. Phoenix

**Chapter 9:**

**Phoenix**

Bolt woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. No sun in his eyes this morning, 'That's great.' He thought as he slid off the couch and up to the bathroom. Without thinking he walked into the bathroom without knocking. His eyes fell on a young naked Penny stepping out of the shower. She quickly grabbed a towel and rushed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "Wonder what her problem is." He wondered. The smell of roses and cherry blossom filled his lungs. "Smells wonderful." He said. He finished doing his business; he pulled up his shorts and opened the door, and walked down the hall. Approaching the stairs a thought came to mind 'Maybe I should see if Penny is alright.' He turned around and walked towards her room. As he turned the doorknob Penny yelled. "Come in Bolt!"

He listened and opened the door. Walking in on Penny as she changed made something in him arise. He couldn't help but stare as her red hair shined in the light, and the smell of roses and cherry blossom once again returned to him.

"Even though you've seen me naked before you still could knock." Penny said. "Also I am naked and you're my pet still so same rules apply. Which means stop starring at me while I change!" she yelled.

Bolt was completely oblivious to what she said except for the command that penny gave him. It was hard to do but he turned his head and looked away. Something kept telling him it was okay to turn and look at her, but he didn't want her to get mad.

"What do you want?" Penny asked in a calm voice.

"I wanted to ask if you were okay. I mean you seemed upset earlier." Bolt said. He was still fighting the urge to look at his person. The image still stuck in his mind.

"I am a bit upset Bolt. My dog is now a human, but that's not why I am upset." She answered. "If you stay human you can't stay here, and what if your daughter comes back. You know how you felt when you found out your parents were dead? Just imagine how she will feel. Mittens was her best friend and she is dying, Maybelle isn't here anymore, and you… Well look at you Bolt. You're human." She cried.

Bolt knew what she was getting at. "I know that this seems selfish, but I did it for you." He said. "I feel that I can't take care of you when I was a dog, but now I can do much more." He added.

"Bolt it's not your job to take car of me, and you are being selfish. You didn't make that wish so you could escape your problems in life." Penny said.

He knew she was right, and this made him think about the problems that he might run into while he was human. First his daughter, what would she think about him knowing that all he did was run away from his problems. Second there was the problem at finding a place to stay. Then a question popped into his head. "Penny what made you think about Phoenix?" he asked.

Penny lifted her head up off of her lap and out of her hands. "She is coming home Bolt. Her and Max found his family, and one of my friends that live in South Dakota, she is bringing them all home." She said.

"When did you find this out?" he asked.

"Bolt I've known this for a while, but it was supposed to be a surprise. Now you've gone and done this to yourself." She cried.

Bolt looked at her as tears dripped off of her face and onto the ground."Penn you don't know what it's like being a dog, and you don't know what it feels like having no mother and father." Bolt said. "Your life is perfect Penny, but you're too stubborn to notice." He continued.

Penny stood up and walked towards her door and opened it. Before closing it behind her she said "My life isn't as perfect as you think Bolt."

**Thank you readers for staying and reading this story, I would love to get more of your input into this story. If you review my work I will review your work. **

**Brover9000, Look man I know you don't wanna write, and I know that you read this story, but look man I am not the only one that wants you to keep writing man. You just can't give up on something that you want to do. Don't let anyone tell you you suck cause you don't bro. I hate it when one of my favorite writers quit just because of some bad reviews. My and other writers want you to continue. So I am only going to ask once PLEASE COME BACK TO THE BOLT FANFICTION!**

**Sincerely,**

**Fanficwriter-25**


End file.
